Kaitou Kid's Hero
by Kaitoukidchan
Summary: Kaito catches his abusive(soon to be ex)boyfriend cheating on him and moves to Beika. Goes on. If you want to read cool. if not ok
1. Chapter 1

Notes=Kaito catches his abusive(soon to be ex) boyfriend cheating on him and moves to Beika. kaishin couple.

Chapter 1=So They Meet

Kaito P.O.V

I had moved to Beika. I had caught Suguru having sex with another guy in our bed. True he wasn't the best but I was done then. I

had just barely been able to leave too.

-Flashback-

I had gotten home early and opened the door to see Suguru fucking another detective on the bed. I frowned and grabbed a bag and

began packing my things and then was thrown against the bed. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" growled Suguru.

"Not staying here! You have him to satisfy you!" I hissed. He glared and then held me down. Then he and the guy climbed on top of me.

I screamed in pain as I was raped and beaten up again.

-end of flashback-

Now I was at a new apartment unpacking things from the one suitcase I had managed to grab. It had my Kid suit and a few disguises and normal clothes

in it along with my cell phone and some books. The land lady had said I would have a room mate. As I was unpacking I heard someone come in.

"Hi. I'm Kudo Shinichi and I will be your room mate." came the voice of the one detective that I knew oh so well! I kept my head lowered and shook his

hand. "My name is Kuroba Kaito. Magician extrodinaire! Nice to meet you." I said.

"Likewise. What happened to your face?" he asked. I still had several bruises all over my face thanks to Suguru. It would be awhile before they heal.

I put up my poker face. Due to the abuse, I hadn't had a heist in awhile so I hadn't seen Shinichi as much which was depressing. I liked the detective! He was awsome

and was the only one who could solve my riddles!

"It's nothing big. I fell carrying stuff here." I lied. Besides my bag I had 3 boxes and that's it so it was possible and he couldn't find a way I wouldn't

fall. However I did know Shinichi well and knew he looked into stuff way too deep and found evidence for practically everything! It was why most criminals around him were

caught.

Shinichi P.O.V

I gazed at the fist-shaped bruises on his cheek and on his forehead. I smiled gently. "Lets get some ice for those. Ok." I said. I have had cases for abuse victems

quite a few times and knew the signs and this stood out quite a bit. I frowned, promising to protect Kaito from the bastard who was hurt him.

"You can drop the poker face, Kid-kun. We both know that doesn't work well on me." I whispered in his ear. "So what happened?" He looked down and then at me. "Suguru."

he murmured. I frowned at this. "He was mean to me and I just caught him cheating on me." Kaito replied. I pulled him into my arms and gently soothed him.

"Shhhh" I soothed. "Think ice cream and movies sound good tonight" I asked. He nodded, looking happier.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2=Nick-Names and Lunch

Shinichi P.O.V

I entered the police station to get a new case and right into Hakuba. I frowned now seeing him in a new light. I now knew he

was an abuseive ass hole who beats his boyfriend and cheats on him. "Kudo, we have either a Kid case or a murder case." Megure said.

"I'll take the Kid case and anything else involving Kid." I said. Megure nodded an ok. "Anything else? " he asked. I shook my

head. "Have paperwork to finish for the case last week. Need to do that." I said. With that I left.

I got back to find Kaito cooking lunch. I smiled. He was a good cook. I sighed. How could Hakuba hurt someone so adorable and

sweet? He was such an angel and kind-hearted even at his heists and he was seen as a theif there!

"Here ya go, Meitantei!" he said. "You can call me Shinichi, Kaito. I won't bite you or anything." I replied. He smiled. "Alright

Shin-chan!" he cried out. I blushed beat red. "Kaito, that's a bit..." I began but saw a look of fear on his face. I pulled him into a gentle

embrace. "Shin-chan is ok if you like it." I answered.

He nodded. "I like Meitantei more for a nickname for you but you seem to like it for during heists." he said. I smiled lightly not

knowing that he had seen that as a nickname yet I always used the term "Baka-theif" as one at times and it was a term of endearment really.

I hummed rocking Kaito gently. "Where did you come up with 'baka-theif'" he asked. "It was when I saw you basically making yourself a target

for the Black Organization by whearing nothing but white and letting yourself be found but...it was more out of worry than anything at first. After awhile,

it was like those cartoons or animes when you hear the girl call her lover something goofy." I said.

Kaito rolled his eyes. "I like it. It's better than the name ass hole or theiveing whore." he answered. "Take it that's what Hakuba calls you." I said.

Kaito nodded. "Well you're not one to me. You are a klepto but you don't deserve those names to me." I answered hugging him gently.

He smiled. "Thanks, Shin-chan." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3=Beautifull In So Many Ways

Kaito P.O.V

I was the first to wake up. Shinichi had worked late last night so he was still asleep. I decided to make coffee while waiting for Shinichi

to wake up. After that, I worked on a riddle for my next heist. Suguru always told me I was useless and stupid at them so I didn't know why I was now

making them still. I was just about done with this one when...

"It says you plan on being at the auquarum at midnight on Thursday. Kaito, why an aquarium? You're itchyphobic." he stated. Shinichi had found

out by accident from bringing sushi home one day. "The next jewel in in a auquarium. The biggest one." I answered.

He frowned. "People with phobias have accidents, Kai. Please...be carefull." he said. "Doesn't matter. I'm stupid ugly, dirty..." I began but was

silenced. "No. You're not. You're beautifull, special, a great magician and awsome and he's an ass for doing that to someone as talented as you. I'm going with you

to make sure you are ok tonight, Kaito. I don't want you hurt." he said.

I turned bright red, hearing this. "You think I am beautifull huh?" I said. Shinichi smirked and leaned over and kissed my lips. "In so many ways, Kaito."

he answered. My eyes widened and I opened my mouth kissing him back. He wrapped his arms around me holding me close as we held one another tightly in our arms. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4= A Thank You Gift

Shinichi P.O.V

I was at work when I saw Hakuba. I frowned, hating him for what he did. I then saw he was sending threatening texts to Kaito. I approached him.

"If you have time to be on your phone, you have time to help with this murder/rape case. We need more than one detective on it." I replied.

"Later" he said. I nodded and took the evidence I now had of his threatening texts to Megure. I showed Megure the evidence of the threatening texts.

"We'll handle it. Thanks, Kudo-kun." Megure said. I nodded. Soon Hakuba was dragged away by several cops.

-elsewhere-

Kaito P.O.V

I was out having coffee at a cafe and writing a new heist note to send for my next heist. A text and smiley was sent amoung the ton of threatening texts.

"Your ex was sent to jail. I won't let him hurt you." I chuckled at Shinichi's behavior. I smiled at the smiley. He was cute...but sweet.

I should thank him. After the coffee, I left. I went to a store and found rich looking coffees with chocolates that taste good with them. I went about making a

chocolate/coffee gift bag for Shinichi.

-Hours later-

Shinichi P.O.V

I got home and found a bag full of coffee, cappichino mix, twix, and snicxers. Snickers and twix are my favorite chocolates with coffee. I like the caramel nutty stuff

in it. It's just the right amount of sweet(if any of you are coffee fans, you may also have a preferred chocolate candy bar for your coffee-from the writer).

I found a note and as always it was a puzzle and it said "Thanks for saving me." I smiled. I found Kaito reading an Arsen Lupin book in the bedroom that we both now shared.

I smiled, kissing his lips. "Thanks, Kaito." I said. He nodded. "Know you're a huge coffee fan so I made a gift basket." he said. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5=With 2 Friends

Kaito P.O.V

"Here ya go, ladies" I said. I was at work. I worked at a cafe as a barista and my usualle table was usually Ran and Sonoko. "Thanks,

Kuroba-san." Ran said. The 2 girls were pretty polite too. They also knew I was dating Shinichi. "So how did he like it? The coffee gift basket."

Ran asked. Ran had suggested the twix and I was good friends with the 2 girls.

"He loved it! Thanks for the idea, Ran." I said. "No problem. You helped me with the White Day idea for me and Shiho." she said. Ran was

dating Shiho who was once Haibara. I smiled. I had suggested cooking a homemade meal to Ran. Shiho seemed the type who loved homemade cooking especially Ran's.

"The detective geek most likely had a lot of the gift basket already." Sonoko said. "So what have you been doing in Beika so far?" Ran asked. "Work,

college, and home really. Not much." I answered. The 2 girls rose an eyebrow and then said..."We are so taking you out shopping and to the karayoki!"

And they did so. By the time I got home I had several shopping bags and the song Superman by Taylor Swift stuck in my head. Shinichi was looking through

movies in the living room. "Ordered pizza. Thought we would have a movie night." he said. I smiled.

"That sounds great!" I said. Shinichi wrapped his arms around me as we watched The Room Mate. Slowly I laid my head on his shoulder and he was gently playing with

my hair. "You're so adorable, Kaito." he said. I smiled, happy to be in his arms. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6= Love confessions

Shinichi P.O.V

Kaito and I headed to our college classes together. A few judgemental ass holes stared down at us for being a gay couple but

they were too afraid of Ran to say much. I chuckled as we saw Ran and Shiho walk by. The 2 were sitting together in class as always.

Kaito and I had started sitting together too. After class we went on our first date...a burger stand but I knew my boyfriend.

He was excited over the icecream and this place had a large variety of ice cream. I smiled having picked it for that reason. A happy Kaito made

me happy.

As I watched Kaito eat his chocolate caramel supreme, I smiled, drinking my coffee. "I love you. You know that. Right, Kaito." I said.

He smiled. "After hearing about a ass hole ex being sent to jail and you doing practically anything for me...I am not that surprised, Shin-chan." he

answered. I smiled.

I watched him. I leaned over and kissed my lips. "I love you too, Meitantei-kun." he answered. 


End file.
